


Wolf King

by Lady_RhaeSnow18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Theodore Nott, Alpha werewolf, Alternate Universe, F/M, HEA, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Minor Weasley Bashing, Post-Hogwarts, Slytherin friends, Smoking, Smut, Tattoos, Werewolf, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Theo Nott, Wolfsbane, tattooed Theo Nott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_RhaeSnow18/pseuds/Lady_RhaeSnow18
Summary: His existence after the war had been about nothing more than learning to live with the ‘gift’ Fenrir had bestowed upon him. For so long he had denied what he knew to be true. It was pure torture and he saw it a befitting punishment. But his mate – undoubtedly, he had known she was his mate from the moment he caught her scent – had other ideas.After all what is a King without his Queen? An alpha without a pack to lead?[postwar] [werewolfTheo] [Theomine]  [HEA]
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Theodore Nott
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Wolf King

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> This Theo Nott creature inspired plot has been running around in my head for so long - i finally had to let him out! I hope he doesn't disappoint. This is the first piece I've managed to write since the start of the year. it's been a slow recovery! But hopefully this little story will kick things back into action.
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you so please leave me a review. You can also find me on instagram immortal_dragon_impress
> 
> Fancasts: Theo Nott - Can Yaman; Hermione Granger - Emma Watson; Daphne Greengrass - Cara Delevingne; Pansy Parkinson - Zendaya & Draco Malfoy - Tom Felton. 
> 
> Content warning: Language, mentions of war, smut 
> 
> Finally, a super special thanks to my best friend Katy, for talking me through this one! Love you darling! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters from the Potter Universe belong to J.K Rowling.

Theo had sulked and groused rather unbecomingly until Pansy had almost hexed him under the table. He hated this but his friends – absolute tossers in his opinion – had insisted. Pansy had ranted and threatened and Daphne had batted her eyes prettily at him but still, he refused. Until Draco had all but blackmailed him into it. So there he was, seated in the dimly lit corner of the pub, his eyes flickering from one patron to the next. Dressed in black slacks and a black button-down that he had folded just below his elbows, some tattoos on display, and his beard – though neatly trimmed still made him looked a little dangerous. Theo knew he cut an imposing picture and was grateful as it kept the nosy buggers away from their table. He reached for his silver cigarette case, still unsure why his friends had been so insistent on tonight. He wasn’t any sort of social pariah, he just preferred to be on his own. It was simply easier that way. 

The air around him was filled with the stale smell of alcohol and smoke. It felt hot and Theo was, not for the first time struck with the urge to get up and leave. But almost predictably, a hand came down on his, gently reassuring him. He shot Pansy a grateful look and focused on his cigarette. The feel of wolfsbane mixed with the expensive tobacco, a blend perfected to calm his wolf. 

It was not a secret that Theo Nott, the sole heir to the ancient and most noble House of Nott was now a werewolf. A bite, during the many messy dalliances of the war, from Greyback was all it took. His life irrevocably changed forever. Very few people knew how it happened exactly, but the public did love to speculate. They especially loved it when Greyback had turned up dead not six months after the war. He had been, at the end of the war, a marked Death Eater and a werewolf. However, he was a wolf with no pack to belong to, no alpha to answer to and no mate to complete him. He was, for all intents and purposes the very epitome of a lone wolf. 

Lone wolves that were once Death Eaters didn't make for a very forgiving reputation. He was at large mostly received by the public with quite some trepidation. People could scare very easily he found. But to his argument, he was a very scary man with a very dark and unfortunate past. Even the bravest of Gryffindors would cower at that; theoretically speaking. But he would soon learn otherwise. 

The doors to the pub opened and it only took him a second to catch that scent. 

“Fuck,” he swore, clutching his smoke a little tighter. He turned, glaring at Pansy. She merely smirked. It had become increasingly obvious why they had insisted he join them tonight. “You did this on purpose.” He ground out. 

“Prove it,” she challenged. He growled and she shrugged. “I wasn’t sure she would actually show to be fair.” 

"Pansy." Theo groaned but quickly stopped his complaining. The closer she got to the table, the more his wolf got agitated. He dug his fingers into the table trying to breathe. He shot a glance at Pansy and saw that she looked a little guilty. 

“I’m sorry. I thought you were ready.” She whispered. “She’s been having a hard time of it lately. I figured being around you might make her feel better – even if she doesn’t realize why.” 

As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t really bring himself to be angry at her. He knew she was acting out of concern for him. For them both. 

“Hi,” Hermione greeted them as she reached the table. She sounded uncharacteristically somber. 

"You look like shite, darling," Pansy observed and Hermione snorted. 

She made to sit down but Theo quickly shuffled from his place. “How about a drink?” he offered. Hermione nodded and was about to tell him what she wanted when he stopped her. “Red wine, I know.” 

She looked rather surprised but then Pansy was tugging her down beside her in the booth. Theo looked over his shoulder to see her bury her head in her hands and he was fairly certain she was crying. Oh, his wolf hated that. He hated that; despised everything which made Hermione Granger upset. And in the last few months, there had been a lot. His wolf had never felt so restless, so volatile and angry. Of course, there was very little he could do about it without completely giving himself away. So, he smoked a little more, took deeper more concentrated doses of the wolfsbane. Not just on the turn of the moon, but in his tea too as he paced the length of his manor, unable to sleep. He avoided her as best he could because he felt at any given moment his resolve would snap. Because Theo was quite certain, as sure as he was of the phases of the moon, that Hermione was his mate. 

Theo stood at the bar waiting for their drinks. He focused his senses on her and thanks to his superior hearing he was able to listen in on their conversation, only feeling minutely guilty about it. 

"I don't know why you bother with what that woman says. You know it’s all rubbish.” Pansy soothed. 

Ah, Theo was almost certain he knew what the problem was. He scowled so deeply that the patron beside him whimpered and then scurried away. 

“Stop it,” Draco hissed coming up beside him with Daphne in tow. “You’re scaring away all of Liam’s customers!” 

Theo exhaled and dropped his furrowed brow a little hoping to lose the scowl. Daphne merely chuckled as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. As Draco leaned over to place their drink order, Daphne asked him, “Is it Weasley again?” 

She cast her eyes to Hermione’s still weeping form and then back to Theo. He sighed and nodded. “I can’t be sure but it sounds like it. I -”

“Ran away,” Draco chirped in. 

Theo scowled. “I didn’t run away. I merely went to get some drinks. Besides it’s not like I can’t hear them.” 

“Oh Theo, you’re using your lupine abilities to eavesdrop?” Daphne asked sounding highly amused. 

"I wasn't! I'm not! Forget it," Theo grumbled at the very amused expressions on his friend's face. He huffed and then he grabbed their drinks off the counter and motioned for the other two to follow him. 

“She still blames me. Can you believe that?” Hermione was saying as they approached the table. 

In some very clever move from Daphne, Theo ended up sliding in beside Hermione in the booth. On Hermione’s other side was Pansy and across from them were Draco and Daphne. 

“Thanks,” she said taking a big gulp from the wine, before continuing, “and he won’t even see them which makes it even worse because they think I told him to stay away!” she huffed angrily. Had she added a little foot stomp, Theo might have thought her completely adorable but as it were he knew better than to poke her ire when she was this upset. "Because you know blaming me for Harry breaking up with Ginny was not enough! Then of course I just had to go and break Ron's heart and naturally, Ron picks now to decide that he doesn’t want to be an Auror anymore, and low and behold – that's somehow my fault too!" she buried her face in her hands once more, muffling her screams, completely oblivious to the shocked faces of the four Slytherins around her. 

When it became clear that she wasn't coming up for air anytime soon, both Daphne and Pansy kicked Theo under the table. He hissed in annoyance, cursing their damned heels. Pansy merely raised a brow and Daphne smiled sweetly before it slipped from her face and she pointedly looked at Hermione. He inwardly groaned, unsure just how much he wanted to test his restraint. But when he turned to the weeping witch beside him, his wolf urged him to get a little closer. So he did. 

“I do recall telling you that woman is quite bothersome and that Weasley was not worth it,” Theo finally said ignoring the looks his friends gave him. 

Hermione pulled her hands away to look at him. Her tear-stained face caused his heart to ache. She looked at him in disbelief. "Really, Theo?" she asked weepily and his heart nearly gave out at the sound of his name leaving her lips. "I told you so?" she cried angrily and then turned to face him completely. "That's what you're going to go with! I bloody told you so!" she cried again. 

This time balling her hands into fists and punching him. It wouldn’t hurt him, she knew that. In fact, it was more likely to hurt her punching him than it was to hurt him. It was only when Theo had sucked in a breath and his fingers scraped and then dug into the table painfully, did Hermione realize what she had done. She blushed – oh so prettily Theo thought – as his jaw clenched and tried to control the wolf. He was always careful not to touch her very often or for too long. Theo was afraid he would lose control of the wolf if he did. This time the wolf was eager – as always – but pushing him more than ever to take control. To take her. The wolf fought and protested with new vigor given just how close they were sitting, but Theo did not listen. 

Hermione dropped her hands quickly, mumbling an apology. He didn’t want her apology, just her. Instead, he settled his composure and arched a brow. 

“Not an ‘I told you so,” he clarified, “merely a reminder.” When she looked confused he pushed her wine glass closer to her. He had managed to pull out another cigarette and light it in the time she had her head buried in her hands. “You know the type of woman Mrs. Weasley is.” 

“So?” she tensed ever so slightly when she got the familiar scent of wolfsbane. 

“So, don’t let something you already know cause you so much grief. It’s not worth your time.” Theo replied. 

She frowned a little and he shifted in his seat. When she crossed her arms, Theo resisted the urge to groan as she had unconsciously pushed her cleavage up. Merlin fucking take him because this woman was going to be the death of any decency and restraint he still had. 

“So because I know what she’s like, I can’t be upset?” Hermione asked with a raised brow. 

He wanted to smirk, glad to see there was still some fire left in her. But she probably wouldn’t appreciate that. “No, of course not. You’re allowed to be upset or angry or whatever you feel, but what you shouldn't do is waste your energy on it. regardless of what you say or do, that woman and her daughter are not going to listen or forgive you right now. And that's not for you to change." 

Hermione didn’t like his answer. “But if I can just get them to listen, maybe get Harry to -”

“Hermione stop.” Theo interrupted. “They don’t want to understand. It's been almost two fucking years. If they wanted to, they would have already. It’s not your fault and there is nothing you can do to change how they feel right now.” 

“I think what Theo is trying to say,” Pansy quipped in reminding them they were not alone, “is that you can’t force them to understand. Everybody needs time, Hermione, but that doesn’t mean you should make yourself miserable over it.” 

Theo barely controlled his urge to glance over and glare at Pansy. Her words felt oddly weighed against him. 

Hermione scowled and shook her head. Her riot of curls dancing around her and Theo had to dig his fingers deeper into the table to stop himself from reaching out and tugging on them. 

“It’s not that simple, Pansy. I have to try.” 

“But you already did,” Daphne reminded her. “And it's not okay to accept this sort of behavior just because they’re hurting. You’re hurting too Hermione and them causing you pain just because they’re in pain is not a good enough excuse.” 

"No, it can't be that simple," Hermione argued weakly. 

"Yes, it is," Theo said gruffly. "Just make peace with that and move on with your bloody life!" 

“Theo!” Pansy chided as Hermione gasped. 

A sound that ran shivers through his entire body. He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to reign himself in again. He crossed a line, he knew.

“But they lost so much!” Hermione argued weakly. “I can’t … it’s not so easy to just walk away.” 

He exhaled slowly and then looked back up. "You also lost a lot, Hermione." 

“They’re my family, Theo!” she said crossly. 

“And that gives them the right to treat you like shite?” Theo retorted sharply. 

Hermione gaped at him as their friends barely managed to contain their wince. But Theo did not back down. This was always a point of contention amongst her Slytherin friends. Especially Theo. Mate or not, he hated how they had treated her. The off-handed treatment was given to her on more occasions than Hermione would have been willing to admit to. It certainly didn't help that potter ran off shortly after breaking up with Ginny. No, Theo did not like it at all. He was fairly certain the wolf hated it more than he did – if that were even possible. 

“They don’t treat me like shite!” Hermione instinctively argued and Theo scoffed. 

Bloody bleeding heart Gryffindor! He looked at her and inwardly groaned. She had that stubborn look in her eyes. Getting her to listen would be almost impossible now. But then his mind flickered back to her arrival. That demure, downtrodden witch was not his witch. His witch was brave and had a fire in her that burned so bright it was almost impossible to look away. This was not the first time he had to sit by and watch as Hermione cried over callous words Mrs. Weasley and her troublesome daughter had thrown at her. But it would be the last. He promised to make her understand – even if it meant crossing certain boundaries. She might hate him but at least she would understand; see what he saw. 

“Oh really?” Theo almost sneered. He set his hand flat on the table over the marks he’d made and the other along the top of the seat, caging her in. He was so much bigger than her and when he leaned in and heard her sharp intake of breath, he smirked. “Is that what you honestly believe, Princess?” the nickname brought an irate scowl from her. 

“Yes.” She said obstinately. 

He leaned in a little more and was pleased when she didn't cower away. The air changed around them, sucking them into an unforgivable intensity. 

“Theo,” Draco warned. 

Theo ignored him. 

Hermione lifted her chin, silently and stubbornly and – oh how he loved it. Theo was so tempted to pull her into his lap and kiss her until he felt her melt beneath his touch. But he didn’t for he had a point to make. He leaned in, just a little more until they were nearly pressed together, though he was careful not to actually touch her. When her golden-brown eyes finally rose to meet his terrific green, Theo took his chance. He was careful at first, delicate, with some resistance from her as he entered her mind but then quite suddenly he pulled from behind her walls all the discreet little moments that solidified his argument. When he felt her resistance waning, he drew from his memory, throwing them at her, one after the other. She had barely put up a fight, something he was a little surprised by. 

Hermione gasped at one particular memory of his – whether in anger or embarrassment – he did not know. Her hand slipped down to grip his thigh and she squeezed. The movement was so jarring, Theo almost lost control. When she squeezed again, her nails digging into his pants, he clenched his jaw, his focus slipping and Hermione was able to throw him from her mind. They were both breathing heavily and Hermione’s eyes fell shut as she tried to regain her composure. She had yet to remove her hand from his thigh. The skin beneath her tough tingled even through the material of his pants and he growled almost imperceptibly. Almost her eyes flew open and she stared at him. 

“That wasn’t a very nice thing to do, Theo.” She said in a small voice. 

It had been a while since she had let anyone into her mind. Of course, for others, it would not be such an easy task, but when it came to Theo … things just didn't seem to work the same way. 

"No, Hermione it was not," Theo whispered. "But neither is what she did. I wouldn't have been able to do that if she – they hadn't done it in the first place." 

Hermione released a shuddering breath but didn't say anything. Theo pushed her glass of wine towards her once more as he picked up his drink. She knocked back her alcohol before looking at her friends. They were watching nervously and she gave them a reassuring smile. Hermione shifted in her seat a little and turned back to Theo. "Point taken," she merely said and he nodded. 

Eventually, she realized, she was still gripping his thigh. Hermione didn't want to let go, not yet at least, but she slowly moved her hand away and he moved beside her, leaning back into the seat a little more. Pansy reached across and in a rare show of emotion that wasn't biting sarcasm or classic cynicism, grasped Hermione's hand asking if she were okay. She threw a deadly glare at Theo over Hermione's shoulder for extra measure too. Hermione smiled back and asked her about her new designs. Pansy took the polite request for a change in topic and started on about her job and some of the designs she’d been working on. Theo shifted beside her again and when she looked over he was pulling out a silver cigarette case. He pulled one out and put it between his lips before feeling her gaze on him. He hesitated. He’d never hesitated to smoke in front of her before. He’d done it countless times before. But now something felt oddly different between them. So he raised a brow in silent askance and he could see that she was surprised that he had asked. But she didn't say anything, merely pushed the ashtray close to him. There was an oddly pleased look on his face. Hermione was about to pull out her wand to help conjure a little flame for him when Theo snapped his fingers. A small flame erupted between his fingers and he raised his hand to light the cigarette. Theo heard her gasp at his impressive display of magic before he doused the flame. As he exhaled, he realized she was still looking at him. He smirked and raised a brow again. This time she blushed and merlin did he like the effect on her. She really was so beautiful. Theo chuckled and Hermione felt it resonate deep within her. She turned back to their friends, ignoring the stupidly smug look on their faces. 

They all settled more comfortably, more drinks were ordered, and eventually food. The waiter had made a face as Theo ordered his steak on the bloodier side. He scampered away very quickly when he noticed Hermione glaring at him. They filled their time speaking about the ongoings in their lives. Pansy bemoaning her workload at the design house she was currently interning at. Daphne ranted for a time about the legislature she was trying to push forward at the Wizengamot. 

"You know this would be considerably easier if I had your vote on the council," Daphne said looking at Theo. 

He didn’t look up when he said in a quiet voice, “You know why I can’t do that.” 

Daphne exhaled sounding almost exasperated as she said, “I know why you think you can’t -”

“Daph,” Theo groaned. 

“But,” she merely continued, “I also think you’re wrong. One day you’re going to see I’m right Theodore Nott! I just wish you wouldn’t waste all this time!” 

“Don’t hold your breath, sweetheart.” He grumbled. 

"I think she's right," Hermione added. Theo stopped eating and looked at her. 

"Do you now?" he cast a glance to Daphne, irritation, and fear pining filling his gaze. Worry filled him as he began to wonder if she really had discussed such matters with Hermione. 

"Oh stop. She didn't tell me." Hermione chided. "Really, you ought to have more faith in your friends." 

Theo had the good grace to look somewhat ashamed and decidedly ignored Pansy laughing. 

“Yes, Theo. You really ought to trust us more.” Pansy laughed. 

“Then how can you presume to know such things, Princess?” he asked this time with a quiet teasing quality to his voice. 

She smirked, something Theo was sure she had learned to do so well from Draco. 

"Brightest witch of the age, darling," she said with a little laugh. She had said it with such confidence and joy – without the usually expected derision – that Theo couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh too. 

Pushing his plate away, he leaned forward on his arms but turned his head to look at her. Hermione could see some of the tattoos that teased out from where the sleeves of his black shirt were rolled up. Oh, how she dreamed to see the rest of him unhindered but such trivial things like clothing. 

“And what exactly does the Brightest Witch of our age know?” 

Hermione knew he probably expected her to make a joke or something equally less serious. But she didn’t. she told the truth. 

“You’re afraid.” She said and immediately Theo stiffened. “You think the council is either going to drum up some charge to lock you up because you’re an ex- Death Eater or find some way of blocking you from fulfilling your duties because of what you are.” 

Sensing a quick change in their conversation, Draco silently cast a muffliato over their table. 

“You think otherwise?” he asked tersely. 

“Hm,” she said. And then she was touching him again, placing her hand on his arm. She felt the muscles tense beneath her touch and heard him exhale harshly. “There are laws to protect you now.” 

He chuckled humorlessly. “Your laws don’t make me any less of a monster, love.” 

“You are not a monster!” she argued aghast. 

“No, I just chain myself up to the wall every month hoping and praying I don’t break free and kill something or somebody, just for the fun of it.” He mocked harshly. 

“You’re not a monster, Theo.” She repeated vehemently. “And you shouldn’t doubt your wolf so.” 

Theo was floored. He stared at her in almost quiet awe. He’d certainly never been told that before. Trust the wolf. He looked at his friends for a second but they wisely said nothing. 

Something registered in him then as he looked back at the witch beside him. 

“You’re not afraid … of him, are you?” he asked in disbelief. 

She smiled. "Of your wolf? No," she answered as if it were completely absurd to think otherwise. 

“Really?” Pansy asked once again reminding her that they were not alone. They seemed to have a tendency to lose themselves in each other. 

"Yes, really," Hermione answered not looking away from Theo. 

She watched in awe as Theo’s green eyes darkened, the irises glowed almost in warning but she would not be frightened away. 

“Why not?” she wasn’t entirely sure who asked, finding she could focus on little else but Theo. Especially when he was looking at her like that. 

“Because the wolf is a part of you, yes?” she asked him. 

Again his eyes glowed. “Yes.” 

She smiled almost triumphantly. "I know you, Theodore Nott. I know no part of you could hurt me. Wolf or not." 

Theo bowed his head in disbelief, releasing a shaky breath. He could feel the change she had probably unknowingly initiated. He fought now with everything in him to reign in the wolf, to maintain control. 

Hermione squeezed his arm once more, the muscle beneath her hand tensed and she watched as his fingers curled into a fist, blood slowly dripping down onto the table. The tell-tale sign that his claws were digging into his palm. She knew then as she ducked her head to try to look at him that he was biting down on his lip painfully. 

"Oh! No! Don't do that!" she urged him, reaching for his hand. 

Immediately he looked up, grabbing her wrist in his hand. She looked up to his face, grateful he was no longer hiding, and gasped. They all did. 

The once beautiful green of his eyes was now replaced by a dangerous glowing red. 

Instincts kicked in for them all, but Draco was the first to react as he reached for his wand. Theo stiffened and slowly he turned to Draco, the wolf in him clawing to come out and protect their mate. 

Theo eyed the wand in his friends’ hand, his grip on the wizard slowly slipping with each passing moment. 

“Draco, put that away.” Hermione hissed. “Now!” 

Draco was hesitant but complied after a beat. With the wand safely stowed away, the wolf relaxed only a little. 

Theo turned back to Hermione, looking at her. She wasn’t afraid. Just like she had said. 

“You stupid, foolish witch.” He bit out gruffly. 

“Theo,” Hermione whispered. 

He had expected her to shrink away in repulsion, to see what he meant when he said monster, but she didn’t. Of course, she didn’t. 

Hermione leaned forward, her hand coming to cup his cheek gently. The delicate touch of her skin against his had him almost sighing in relief and leaning into her touch. It only lasted for a second before he caught himself. Hermione frowned in complete annoyance as he tore himself away. 

“No!” she objected. 

“You foolish witch. You should be afraid.” He all but snapped at her. 

Before his restraint could be taunted any further, he released her arm and bolted from the boot. In quick, angry strides he was across the pub. A few patrons jumping out of his way in alarm as he went. Hermione looked desperately at the others around the table but they all looked as helpless a she felt. She looked back over to his retreating figure before jumping up from her seat and following him. She was barely able to catch Draco's, "finally," as she left the booth. 

Hermione gasped in surprise as she stepped outside and the cold air attacked her. She had in her haste, forgotten to grab her cloak. She wasn’t going to turn back for it now because she caught Theo moving along the street and went a little further before calling out to him. 

“Theo.” she didn’t shout. She didn’t have to. He would hear her. 

Theo stopped but didn’t turn around. So, she went to him. She called again, this time when she was much closer. 

"Go back inside, Hermione." He ordered his back to her. 

“No.” 

She couldn’t see it but she imagined he was curling his fists in again as he always did when the wolf fought against him. 

“Don’t make this any more difficult Hermione. Go back inside, please.” He all but pleaded. 

“I am not afraid Theo.” She told him 

She could see his shoulders sag a little but still, he did not look at her. 

"Not of you or the wolf." She clarified. "Please. Don’t punish yourself or him.” 

“You don’t understand Hermione!” Theo argued helplessly. 

“But I do!” 

“No, you don’t. This … this changes everything now. It’s so much more than before. I can’t do that to you.” Theo told her. 

“You’re not going to hurt me, Theo!” she assured him. 

“You don’t know that.” 

“Yes, I do.” She argued crossly. Her foot stomping the snow beneath her shoes. 

He spun around, finally. “How? How can you be so sure?” he demanded. His eyes glowered again, more in the dark of the night than in the pub. 

“Because I’m your mate, aren’t I?" she boldly asked him. Theo froze. "Aren't I?" But still, he said nothing. She took that as confirmation. "I know the very last thing a wolf would do is hurt their mate." She said softly. Choosing to take a chance, she reached forward, placing her hands on his chest. The heart of her fingers seeped through the black button-down and he closed his eyes, almost sighing in relief. She could practically feel the hammering of his heart under her fingers. "I'm your mate, aren't I?" she whispered. 

He wanted to scoff and tell her she was completely insane. That she was wrong. But he didn’t. The words died on his tongue, a nasty bitterness in his mouth at the thought of denying his mate. 

“Yes,” he breathed not daring to open his eyes and show her the true monster. 

If he had, Theo would have seen her grinning almost ridiculously. 

“Wolves could never harm their mates. They would sooner die than let that happen. Right?” 

Again. “Yes.” 

“I find it hard to believe that if a wolf is willing to die for their mate, surely an alpha would be no different?” she said slowly. 

His eyes snapped open. Once again, Hermione was looking at the glowing red instead of his usual green. But she knew it was still him. She could feel it. 

Her words were still rattling around in his brain as Theo looked at her, all coming to one undeniable explanation. She knew. 

“You’re not just any werewolf, Theo. You’re an alpha.” She said stepping closer. Theo swallowed, her scent now completely overpowering everything and completely driving him mad. “And I’m your mate.” 

“Yes.” He whispered. 

“Then kiss me you fool and put us both out of our misery.” She demanded with a smile playing on her lips. 

When he didn’t move, she gripped the shirt, twisting it under her fingers, pulling him a little closer. “Theo.” She whispered huskily. 

Finally, his resolve broke as he kissed her. 

Grabbing her by the waist and pulling her flush against his body. Oh, how the wolf rejoiced at the feel of her pressed against him. Theo dug his fingers into her hair and pulled her lips up to meet him in a hungry all-encompassing kiss. The feel of her lips moving in tandem against his, the soft whimpers and her fingers still twisting in his shirt was all he knew at that moment. He felt himself grow hard as she groaned, her fingers coming up to tangle in his hair. He tried to pull her closer but there was no space left between them now. So he only kissed her harder, felt her fingers scratch against his beard until they were both forced to pull away. They stood, pressed together, panting in the middle of the street. She was pressing these delicate little kisses along his jaw and he had to bury his head in her neck, muffling his groan. Instead, hoping to douse his throbbing arousal, he ran his nose along the curve of her neck, focusing on her scent. The sweet alluring scent that he had long ago forged to memory. 

His heart soared with contentment, but he felt the wolf pushing for more. Always needing more. 

"Hermione," he breathed huskily. "How …?" he stuttered. He felt her fingers on him, still eager to touch him and he couldn't help but sigh at the feel of it. 

She smiled at him. “I saw it.” 

He gave her a quizzical look. “Like a seer?” 

She huffed out a little laugh. “Gods no. I mean I saw it earlier tonight. When you showed me your memories. I snuck a look and saw – well this." 

Theo looked bewildered. He hadn’t even noticed her in his mind, so content he had been to make her understand his point. 

“You saw that you’re my mate?” he had to clarify. 

“It all makes a little more sense now.” She said. 

And it did. The intensity in his gaze every time they looked at each other. The way her heartbeat quickened when he was near. The mere fact that she always seemed to know when he was close by. The heat and tingle of the little touches he permitted. It all made sense now. 

“And me being an alpha?” 

“That I didn’t know until I saw your eyes change colour.” There was a pregnant pause. “You killed Greyback didn’t you?” 

He dared not look away as he answered. She had to understand the awful, terrible things he’d done. “Yes.” 

“So you became the alpha then.” She said more than asked. 

Theo shook his head. “I’m not … I have no pack to lead.” 

"But you will," Hermione said knowingly. She reached up on her toes, gently brushing her lips against his. "You're not alone anymore, Theo." 

He looked at her with such yearning, Hermione wondered how he had managed to put such distance between them for so long. She had barely found out and sitting beside him all night had been pure absolute torture. 

“I’ve said it before Theo. Don’t punish yourself or the wolf.” Hermione told him. 

“You don’t understand.” 

"But I do." She said firmly. "Trust me, Theo." 

He groaned as if he were in great pain. “I can’t – can’t give him what he wants. If I do he – we – won’t let you go. Do you understand that?” he asked gripping her by the arms and shaking her a little. 

“Yes.” She answered resolutely. 

He shook his head. “What do you want from me Hermione?” he asked desperately. 

"You. Just you." 

“Hermione.” He pleaded though at this point he wasn’t entirely sure what he was begging for. 

She reached up, placing her ice-cold hand against his cheek. It was only then he realized she was without a cloak. She nudged her nose against his. He can smell her. Can practically taste her. His breath caught as he closed his eyes and she felt him almost tremble against her. Oh, the restrain this man had. 

“Take me home, Theo.” She whispered against his lips. 

His eyes flew open again, starring wide-eyed at her. "Don't ask that of me. You don't know what you asking of me.” His home was the only place untouched by her. It was where he let the wolf free, to run free in his own kingdom. If she crossed that line, Theo wasn’t sure if they could go back. If he did let her across and the wolf lost control, he wasn’t entirely sure he would be able to bear that. “Please, Hermione,” he pleaded softly. “You can’t ask that of me. You don’t understand -”

She kissed him. Stealing all his complaints and excuses and she hoped a little more of his damned restraint. This had to be the more infuriatingly controlled man she had ever met. But he was torturing himself and by extension her. So she kissed him, with all that she had. She kissed him hard and was demanding against his lips. She swore she heard him growl deep in his throat and felt the rumble of it beneath her fingertips. She almost grinned in victory. She pulled back. Just barely.

“I trust you. And I trust the wolf. Now take me home.” She demanded. 

He didn’t need to be told a third time. Gripping her closely, he apparated them away off the street and straight into his bedroom. Hermione was not even surprised the wards let her through. Of course, he would have keyed her in. 

She spared no glance around the room, focused only on the man in front of her. Hermione felt his hands run along her body, her cold arms quickly heating up under his touch. She pressed herself up onto her toes and kissed him again, enjoying the little hiss as she got cheeky and bit his lip. She began steadily unbuttoning his shirt, her fingers running down his chest as she did so. He groaned and held her face between his hands as he kissed any sensible thought from her mind. 

“You’re absolutely awful, you know that?” she panted as he kissed along her jaw and down her neck. He paused. “Making me wait all this time! Having to suffer through Ron and Mrs. Weasley. You -ah!” she gasped as he bit gently down on her neck at the mention of the Weasley’s. “You knew all along and didn’t say anything!” 

Theo kissed over the spot he had just bitten down on, remembering it for later. He stalled in his movement as he looked at her. “I’m sorry. I’m just trying to protect you.” 

"I know." She said softly. Before he could kiss her again, she moved out of his reach and immediately he scowled. "We'll deal with your foolishness later," Hermione said smirking and then walked backward until her legs hit the bed. She reached down and pulled her blouse over her head, tossing it across the room. She grinned, watching him watch her, and then gestured for him to join her. 

Theo was at her side faster than she could have guessed. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and looked at him hungrily. So that's what he hid under those shirts. Certainly, doesn't disappoint, Hermione thought with a. cheeky grin. He raised a brow, looking at her amused as she continued her silent appraisal of him but before he could say anything, Hermione pulled him to her and they both fell onto the bed. She landed with a soft thud, Theo careful to manage his weight so as not to crush her. 

“Alpha,” she whimpered in his ear and he stiffened. She knew that would get his attention. “Touch me.” 

“Cheeky witch.” He said as his hand danced along her stomach and to her jeans, unbuttoning them with ease. 

Her boots and his had joined her pants on the floor as he pressed her into the mattress. She bit back a moan as he found that sweet sensitive spot at her neck. Hermione decided he'd taunted them enough, so she pushed up and flipped them over so he is on his back as she straddled him. His hands shot up to steady her as she kissed up his broad chest. Hermione pulled away and looked down at him with lustful eyes. He'd always been such a gorgeous man. The wolf has helped him pick up more muscle over the years. His arms were mostly covered with tattoos, doing their best to help the mark blend in. He'd got some on his chest and stomach as well. Hermione leaned forward, hovering over him, and then nipped at his lips. He growled, a sound she felt more than heard and she felt her anticipation increase and then he squeezed her bottom. 

She kissed him once more before she pulled away and moved down his body. Before he can register what she's doing, Hermione was already fiddling with his belt, trying to free his arousal. His hands quickly came to hers, stopping her. 

"Trust me," she said with such sincerity that he does. He slowly pulled his hand away and watched as she freed his hardened length. He watched her, his eyes were still glowing red. Hermione wrapped her hand around his length and he groaned as she started to move her hand up and down, over the weeping tip and back down again. She could feel him tense beneath her as she continued this, watching as his eyes fell shut and he finally eased up on his restraint. 

"Fuck!" Theo swore and lurched as he felt Hermione's mouth on his length. The warmth of her mouth swallowing him and without thinking he fisted his hands into her hair. She groans and he almost removes his hand thinking he's overstepped but she renews her efforts on his cock and there's something quite carnal about the noise he made as he watched her. 

"H-Hermione," he moaned, digging in fingers into her riot of curls. She squeezed his thigh but continued her ministrations. 

But then one particular stroke has him in near ecstasy and he knew he didn't want the first time he comes to be in her mouth so he gently pulled her off. She pouted, and there was concern in her eyes that perhaps she'd done something wrong. Theo pulled her towards him, having her straddle him once more.

"I won't last if you keep doing that," He moaned huskily as her hands took up stroking his cock. 

She smirked and then kissed him, her fingers scratching at his beard covered cheek. She raised her hips and ground against him as his tongue played wicked games with her. His hand splayed across her back as his hips thrust up and met the thin barrier that was her lacey underwear. 

She ground against him again and this time, he growled and flips them over so she's on the bed again. The sensation so pleasant, she threw her head back, arching off the bed slightly.

“Don’t test what little restraint I have left witch," he warned against her lips. His fingers grasped her waist a little tighter as she tugged at his earlobes. "Princess," he rasped out. 

He forced himself to focus on Hermione as he felt her hands rake down his body. He tugged at her bra, growling in frustration when it won't come away so easily. 

Theo's only aware of Hermione, her scent, and breathy little moans as he kissed down her sternum as he finally pulled her bra away. He could hear the frantic beat of her heart, as his mouth hovered over her taut nipple. She looks at him wantonly, gasping in delight as he takes one in his mouth. Her hand fists into his curls, pulling at them as she holds him fiercely to her. His other hand snuck down her body, teasingly, as she yanked at his hair, begging him. 

“More, Theo.” She mewled. “Please more.” 

"Are you sure?" he asked but she could hear the teasing note in his voice. Still, he moved down her body, kissing the soft supple flesh as he went. 

Theo paused at her waist, before leaning down and kissing over her underwear. She shuddered in anticipation beneath him and he grinned. Hermione was only vaguely aware of the sound of fabric tearing before she realized Theo'd torn her panties. But she didn't have the mind to scold him as not a second later, his mouth was on her and she collapsed onto the bed, keening in absolute delight. He hitched one leg over his shoulder as his tongue ran across her wet heat. She can feel the wonderful rough of his beard against her thigh and the feel of his fingers as he gripped her leg. 

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh god." She cooed. She throws her head back and gives a throaty moan calling "Theo!" as he gave a particularly deep sweep of his tongue over her clit. "Fuck, Theo!" 

His wolf was positively alive. Thriving in this feast from their mate. Drinking in every moan and gasp she had to give them. Her skin was flushed and she's so glorious at that moment that both the wolf and Theo were completely mesmerized. 

"Why did you stop?" Hermione moaned with a pout. 

Theo chuckled. "Just admiring the view." 

She smirked. “There’ll be plenty of time for that latter.” 

Hermione fell back on the mattress, mumbling incoherently as Theo kissed her inner thigh, making his way back to her core. This time, he thrusts a finger in groaning at the feel of her slick, and then he thrusts in a second finger. He teased and tempted her, had her practically whimpering and begging. One hand found purchase in his hair as the other grappled over the sheets, twisting them. 

"Oh god, yes." She cried as he gave a deep few pumps of his fingers and stroke of her clit and she’s coming. “Theo!” 

Hermione's body was humming in delight as she came down from her high. She noticed Theo, still between her legs as he continued to kiss at her inner thigh. She tugged at his hair and he looked up. 

"You're absolutely gorgeous, princess," he whispered against her thigh. 

She hummed and then shifted under him. He got the message and moved back up to her. Hermione pulled him to her and kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue as she did so. She swept her hand along his cock once more feeling it pulse in her hand. 

Theo braced himself above Hermione, watching her with nothing but pure want and adoration. 

"Are you sure?" he asked. He has to ask. "Because this will change everything, love." 

Hermione smiled, touched that he's so worried but she's never been more certain of anything in her life. 

"Yes, Theo. I want you. All of you. Just as you are. Please." She begs.

He put his finger under her chin, lifting it so he could look into her eyes. When the glowing red of his eyes that signify the alpha met the golden-brown of his mate, something changed. Something shifted and he understood now, knew inherently this is what she wanted. There is no going back. 

So he brought her leg up to wrap around his waist. As much as the wolf wanted control at that moment it's the wizard who remained in control. He pressed their foreheads together as he pushed into her warmth, swallowing her moan as he kissed her. She was so tight and warm and perfect. It's complete bliss and he dare not move as she got accustomed to his impressive length. 

Hermione trembled beneath Theo and her hands fell to his shoulders, gripping him as she rocked her hips against him. He got the message and slowly started to pull out before thrusting back in. 

"Oh, Theo." She breathed. 

"Fuck, Hermione. Absolutely perfect." He said reverently. "My perfect little witch." 

"Your mate," she corrected with a throaty groan and then threw her head back in pleasure. "Yes, God. Yes! Theo!” His name falling like a sweet song from her lips

"Testing my restraint again, darlin'?" he teased though through grit teeth because she really was testing it. 

“Yes Fuck, Alpha." She practically sobbed. 

His wolf his roaring with excitement, thrashing wildly for control, urging him to mark her. It was as if she sensed it as she buckled against him and moaned, "Please. Trust your wolf. He knows what we want. He won't hurt me. I know you won't let him." 

"Hermione," Theo warned her. 

"Complete the bond. Mark me, Theo." She demands hotly. 

Her words triggered something. She knew what was to come, she knew what this is as she rocked her hips against his. She could feel him swell inside her as his knot forms and she sighed knowing she'd never felt quite so complete. All Theo can see was that sweet spot he'd been favouring all night. He leaned down and licked over it causing her to shiver. 

"Theo," she cried out desperately. "Please, more!" 

He did as she asked, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head as he thrust with deeper strokes. She arched off the bed, but now unable to touch him as he held her wrists down. 

"Fucking Merlin." He swore with each hard thrust against her. "Absolutely perfect." 

She was panting and almost drowning in the feel of him as he buried himself completely in her. He licked at her neck, tasting the sweaty flush of her skin, and then he tugged at her ear just as she had done earlier. She whimpered, almost sobbed really as she begged him for him. He brought his lips to her sternum again and then over her breasts. The feel of his mouth over her breast had her moaning and she twisted her hands free from his hold to grasp at his hair. 

He moved up and kissed her, stealing what little breath she had left. Her hands fell to his back, scoring them with her nails as he thrusts back in. He hissed at the delicious feel of her nails marking up his skin. Hermione grinned and did it again, earning a throaty moan from him as he moved above and in her. 

"My beautiful little mate," He panted out. 

"Yes," she purred. "Please, now…" 

He picked up his pace, his rhythm becoming more punishing as he shifted her closer, his teeth gently nipping at her neck before at long last he felt the sharpness of his fangs protrude and broke skin as he bit down on her neck. Hermione screamed, not entirely in pain. The pleasure exploded beneath the bite and far outdid any discomfort she might feel. Their connection is too deep for their bonding to hurt too much. He can taste the coppery of her blood and knew when it was done. His rhythm never falters as he continued thrusting into her and soon enough she was crying out her release. She shattered into a thousand little pieces of pure bliss under him. She was so lost and almost delirious in her pleasure unable to know anything but him in that moment. Theo swore to the stars and back as he felt his release upon him. He held her a little closer, his fangs going a little deeper as he released himself in her. She sighs in delight as he retracted and slowly, tentatively licked over the bite, immediately soothing it. He didn't do anything more than bury his head in the crook of her neck as he waited for his release to be over. 

Hermione was hazy as she recovered, and moved ever so slightly. Theo kissed her along her jaw languidly and she sighed in content. 

But he didn't move off her or pull out. When she shifted, she knew why as she could still feel him hard inside her despite their joined orgasm. When she looked up at him, she understood. Hermione watched as the red of the alpha glowed and then slowly receded. Whatever they had experienced had been for the alpha, the wolf. This was for him now. 

She had him look up at her. “Theo, you are a wonder.” 

He smiled as she kissed him tenderly at first. When she started gently rock her hips against his he knew she's ready. He started slowly and she closed her eyes. His knot had her feeling so much fuller – and she hadn't thought that was possible. His fingers moved down her body, over her taught stomach, dancing circles across it before came to grip her waist. He squeezed and she rocked against him. His fingers swiped over her clit and she marveled at how quickly this man knows her body. 

He moved again, and Hermione felt he was searching for something more. Instinctively, she pushed and he understood without needing to be told, she was straddling him. Somehow Theo had managed to flip them so he was against the headboard without pulling out from her. The change in position was everything as Hermione moved, deep hard strokes feeling him more than before. She purred sweet nothings in his ear as he pushed up into her. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush to him so there's no space at all between them. He tossed her hair over her shoulder, nuzzling her neck. Hermione's core tightened in eagerness. His eyes fell to the mark that's there, still red and a little swollen. It will fade with time. Nothing at all like his own bite mark. 

Theo paused in his movements and leaned forward and gently kissed over it. An action that was done so tenderly that Hermione gasped. He left her completely breathless. 

“I wish it didn’t have to be like this.” He said 

"I know." Hermione rocked her hips again and he let his head fall onto her chest, muffling a groan. "But Theo, you must know, wolf or no wolf, it doesn't matter. I'd still chose you in any life." 

He choked back what sounds like a strangled sob and then his hand was in her hair, pulling her closer. "Really?" 

“Yes, you foolish man." She chided light. "I've only spent the last few years falling in love with you." 

There's a growl, she was sure that left his throat as he crushed his lips to hers. Her words spur him on and he's thrusting up into her with more purpose and passion. Hermione's head fell back, as she cried out. 

"Fuck, love!" he grunted as she met his thrusts equally. 

She was almost there, he knew it as his hand snuck down between them to swipe over her clit and it just enough to have her crying out her release. She tightened, causing Theo to groan, and then she was completely falling over the edge, Theo not far behind. She could feel him spill his release in her once again, a warmth bathing over her at the feeling. ul

Her body was still trembling from her release as she collapsed against him. He went limp but didn't move from her. He couldn't bear the thought to be separated from her just yet, so he simply held her, stroking her hair, listening to her racing heart slowly come back to normal. 

Hermione felt completely boneless and quite exhausted. But she didn't move either, quite happy to just snuggle with Theo for the moment. She shivered as the cool air finally registered on her sweaty flushed body and no sooner was Theo pulling the covers up and over them. He shifted them a little so they lay side by side. 

There's a complete content look on her face that Theo's sure he'd never quite seen before. 

“Hermione, what you said … before about us –” he stammered. 

“I meant it.” 

"Years?" he asked disbelievingly. 

"Hm." She said with a sigh. "But you completely refused to entertain any sort of idea about us being anything more than friends because through some ridiculous notion you believed you were protecting me from yourself! So all I could do was just be your friend and try not to fall in love with you but that was a doomed plan from the start –"

He kissed her, stopping her rambling all at once. “You love me.” 

“Yes.” She grinned at him and he laughed. “You know,” she said a moment later. “I’m quite upset you kept this whole mate information to yourself.” 

"I know," Theo said. “I thought I was protecting you. I know!” he quickly said rolling his eyes before she could argue. “But I really did think you deserved better than this … you still do.” 

“What rubbish. You should know better by now Theo, that only I decide what I deserve.” She told him. “But I guess we’ll have plenty of time for you to make that up to me.” She teased. 

“As you wish princess.” Theo laughed. He sighed, running his fingers through her hair. 

She was very content to simply lay in his arms, the feel of his fingers in her hair, and the small circles he lazily drew on her back absolutely soothing. The steady beat of his heart beneath her ear was like a perfect lullaby. Her fingers continued their slight exploration of him as she ran them down his back and over his waist; taking into account the scars he'd probably collected from the war. He raised his hand once more to soothe down her hair when she caught sight of it. Grabbing his wrist and haltering his movements. 

He had done a good enough job of hiding it amongst the tattoos on his arm and if nobody knew what they were looking for they probably wouldn't find it. But she did. Bringing his arm closer, she ran her fingers over it and felt his muscles tense beneath her touch. 

The bite mark was much larger than she thought it would be. Her fingers traced the raised skin of the scar, thinking on how awful it must have been for him. She told him so. 

Theo nodded somberly. “I can’t say what was worse. Taking the mark, or getting bitten.” 

“He didn’t have a reason did he?” Hermione asked. 

Theo laughed mirthlessly. “No,” he spat and then cleared his throat before continuing. “Said he was bored.” 

“Got tired of following orders and I guess I just wanted to have a little fun.” Fenrir had told him. 

Theo looked down at his scar and clenched his fist. “I killed him. And … I’m not sorry.” He admitted turning to Hermione hesitantly. 

She wasn't entirely sure what to do that. Hermione knew he would not appreciate the 'it was war' argument. She hated it just as much as he did. He would probably hate her pity even more. So she chose to ask something else instead. 

“Will you tell me what it’s like?” Theo looked at her questioningly. “When you transform?”

There was a beat of silence as he tensed but then exhaled and said in slow, careful measures, “It’s always painful. You think you’d get used to it after a while, but you don’t. Giving the wolf control on those nights, it’s always scaring and I fear sometimes he might take it too far.” 

“So can you remember?” she asked hesitantly. 

Theo had never before spoken about his transformations to anyone but his small circle of Slytherin friends. 

"Yes. My transformations are different from Lupin's," he told her knowing that was probably all the experience she had on the matter. 

“How so?” 

“Well, it's still absolute torture having every bone in your body break and then put itself back together again. But I still remember, I'm still there when the wolf … comes out.” He explained slowly. “Unlike Lupin I don’t lose myself completely to the wolf, I remember everything, I’m just not in control at that moment.” 

“How is it that your lycanthropy is so different yet you have – had the same sire?” 

Theo shrugged. “I don’t know. My best guess would be that Lupin was not a pureblood and much younger than me when he was bitten. It’s a bit harder to control the wolf when you’re so young.”

Hmm, curious.” Hermione said as she let her thoughts run wild. 

“What?” he asked noticing the curious look she had on her face. 

She gnawed her lip, and then said, "It seems like you're always battling your wolf for control." 

Theo barked out a laugh. “Oh princess, you have no idea.” 

“Then tell me.” Her eyes gleamed with excitement. 

He smirked and pulled her a little closer, their legs tangling with the sheets around them. “He always wants to be in control, especially when it comes to you. He was practically clawing to get out those months you were with Weasley. It was absolutely awful. I had never felt him so restless before.” 

“Now whose fault was that?” Hermione taunted but there was no malice in her voice. 

“I know. I know.” Theo sighed. 

She ran her fingers through his hair. “Did you not sleep much then?” he raised a brow in question. “You said he was restless. Can’t imagine he’d let you sleep much.” 

“No, you’re right. He didn’t.” Theo said. He reached for her wrist, turning them slightly so he could place a kiss into her palm. 

“What else?” 

“Well, I'm hoping now that I've marked you, he'll calm down a little. Perhaps be a little less restless and volatile." He looked at Hermione with complete adoration and it took her breath away. "You're like a balm to this raging fire in me. It's been burning and consuming me and I’ve been fighting it because I was so worried, you’d get hurt. That it would frighten you.” 

“But I’m not afraid.” She whispered, leaning in. 

“I know.” He said softly. 

"Theo, you know that I'm not going anywhere right?" she asked. "I've known about your wolf for a long time, and it didn't scare me off then and it doesn't now."

“Yeah, but now it’s a little more love. You’re the mate of an alpha… that can be quite dangerous.” He warned. 

"I'm sure it is. And while I hadn't as much time to process that I'm your mate as I did your lycanthropy, it doesn't scare me off either. So stop trying to.” She replied firmly. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

He released a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding back and then pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you.” He said softly. Her hand grasped his bearded cheek tightly. “Have loved you – since before the wolf.” He added. 

"Oh Theo," Hermione whispered in slight awe. 

She rested her head on his chest. His fingers toyed with her curls as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. Theo sighed contently and Hermione mused that perhaps the wolf and the wizard were finally learning to make peace with each other. She shifted a little, placing a kiss over his heart. 

His heart, she realized, belonged to her. 

It always had.


End file.
